Fear's Flames
by Sunbattle
Summary: Season 3. Katara is captured by a strange man with a tattoo etched into his forehead. What happens when he sends her as a gift to the angst Fire Prince? Zutara. Don’t Bash
1. The Capture

Fear's Flames

Katara crouched behind the large stones that decorated the front of a now-abandoned café. As she hid, her blue eyes anxiously followed one of her best friends as he fought the strange monster. Why… did he seem strangely familiar?

The man had a strange diamond-shaped tattoo etched into the center of his forehead, his grin was sadistic as he charged at his prize, the Avatar.

Who was he? Katara's thoughts were somewhat focused as the desperate fight continued. Everyone thought Aang was dead… right? Well then, how did this guy know? Aang's red headband was bound tightly on his head, in place. All of his arrows were covered! They didn't even call him 'Aang' in public, they been given new names, just as a major precaution. They could never be too careful. Aang had decided on the name Kuzon. She was Karona; Toph was Talad; Sokka was Strabo.

Katara watched with panic as the bulky man suddenly gained the upper hand on Aang. They had been fighting without elements… but then this man turned the tables. A flamed hand shot forward and Aang barely leaped back to avoid the flaming fist. Aang's face was a mask of fury. Without warning, Aang airbent an invisible blast of wind and the man flew back, head over heels. Katara felt a disturbing satisfaction at the solid _thump_ that was produced from the man slamming into the thick Fire Nation pillar.

The man stood, not wincing in the least, he didn't even bother to wipe the bit of blood trailing from his temples and the corner of his mouth. His heavy features twisted into an ugly smile.

"Do you really think you're so special, Avatar? What makes the Avatar so special? Is it… this?" The man suddenly went into a fairly familiar stance… and the earth rumbled.

Katara felt her blood run cold. That face… smile… it couldn't be. It wasn't possible or logical. There was no way that that man was that person of… horrors. But… it was.

"Uncle Tyron?" Katara gasped, speaking the name that was forbidden among all South Pole citizens.

As if he had heard her, Tyron slowly swung his huge body around to face the spot of the squatting girl.

"Well, well, Avatar. It seems you have a friend. Or perhaps a little girlfriend! We can't have that now, can we? It has been written as clearly as the stars that the Avatar must never, ever have a… lady friend. Wasn't the lesson of Kurruk enough? Apparently not!"

"What are you talking about?" Aang growled, stepping forward. "Don't drag others into this. Come and fight me! We'll see how you stand in the face of the Avatar."

"Impatient whelp. I am done fighting you today. You will surrender to me now… or this pretty little girl of yours will burn to a crisp."

Katara spun around as the words 'surrender' left Tyron's cracked lips. She had a faint idea of what his plan would be. Yet, she wasn't fast enough. Katara cried out in surprise as she felt her body's water supplies manipulated. Something cracked within her and she crumbled to the ground in a vulnerable position.

"Aang!" She cried as the blackness ebbed at her vision… she was going fast. "ABDUALA! ABDUALA!" She screamed the secret word with all of her fading strength. Then, a foul smell was in the air, and there was a chop on the back of her neck. Katara slumped forward and knew no more.

Tyron growled softly as he looked down upon the strewn body of the girl. Several broken ribs and unconscious. Not bad! He sure was getting the hang of this 'puppet master' thing.

He glanced back at his main prize, the child Avatar, only to see that his quarry and vanished.  
The growl turned into a hiss of frustration. The Prince had ordered him to kill the Avatar before anyone found out that he was still alive. Well, this was becoming much more complicated than planned. Stupid! He shouldn't have turned his attention on a possible hostage. The girl had obviously said something to her friend, possibly a word that meant 'get out of here and leave me'! Typical. The whole noble ordeal of 'you're more important than me.'

What to do?  
Tyron lit his hand aflame and prepared to end the life of the insignificant brat. If she wanted to be left to a certain death, it would be his job to grant it. However, his face turned into an expression of disbelief. He bent forward and grasped the girl by her shirt collar. Her head lolled to the side limply as she was hoisted into the air.

His hard eyes flickered as recognition registered on his features. Amazing! It was a South Pole Water Tribe brat… and this one looked very, very familiar. If only he could place her…

Tyron shook his head, maybe he would remember later. He decided not to kill her… it wasn't his duty, and his conscious was screaming at him that this girl was somehow very important.

Ah, maybe the Prince will want her. Tyron reasoned to himself as he flexed his muscles and the girl was tossed over his monstrous shoulder.  
Now… how to catch the Avatar unaware? Tyron mused to himself as he strode through the city, not bothered or hindered in the least of ways by the small body.

He ignored all the people who watched anxiously from rooftops and windows. He indeed must look strange, with a young girl thrown over his shoulder.

Let them think. It didn't matter what the commoners thought… only the rich and powerful. Absentmindedly, he reached up and rubbed his strange triangular tattoo.

As he reached the nearby port, he handed the girl off to a bumbling porter. He ripped a document and quill out of a random hand and scrawled on the back of it with the blood slowly drying on his face. He straightened, shook the note to try, rolled it up, and handed it to the man who awkwardly held the girl.

Tyron began to address the porter with a commanding air. "No one is to intercept this message or package." He gestured to the girl. "They are to be delivered to no one but him. Understand?"

"Who's him?" The porter said meekly.

"What?" Tyron growled and the scrawny man visibly flinched.

"Who… is this intended for… might I ask… what is this… gift to be called?"  
Tyron smirked and the porter felt sweat break out on his forehead. It was always a bad thing when your superiors found something humorous.  
"We'll call it 'Special Delivery to the Prince.' Is that clear enough for you?"

The porter nodded frantically. "At once, sir! I'll tell the Captain at once! We'll set sail immediately, sir!"

"Good." Tyron glanced at the quivering porter, back at the unconscious female and to the note. Then, he turned and walked away, clearly satisfied that his offering would be delivered.

If I were an Avatar… where would I hide?

An//: What do you think? I'm not quite sure if I like it. Or the name of the fic for that matter. Well, your feedback is always helpful. Heck yes, this is Zutara fic, cuz Zutara is awesome. Please, no 'Zutara's dead!' cuz, it's not and it's rude to slam people's ship. It really is.

Anyways, please review!

Wasn't the Awakening totally cool?! If I continue, I'll change the names and stuff as the season goes along.


	2. The Awakening

**An//: Sorry the second chapter has taken so long! But thank you so much starz131 , powderedsugar, spleefmistress, nephertiri and Michelle for reviewing

* * *

**

Katara woke up to the swaying movement that could only be that of a ship. She opened her eyes a slit, but everything was pitch black. She attempted to sit up… but with a cracking pain on her front, Katara's consciousness was snuffed out like the blowing of a candle.

The ship's cabin boy sighed as he heard the whimper of the imprisoned girl. Then, there was the tell-tale silence as she passed out again. He held the candle up as he peered through the bars of her small cell. She was so pretty… what would happen to her? Only the Captain knew what future lay in wait for her at the capitol. Would she be a slave? A concubine? Or worse… would she just be executed for her existence? Sahar knew that anyone going to the capitol as a prisoner had committed some serious crimes. But what could a girl like that honestly do?  
Sahar sighed, the Fire Nation was so different from the stories that his Grandpapa had always told him. His metal-tipped boots clicked on the metal floor as he walked away with his broom in hand. He wasn't supposed to be here, better not to be caught.

"Hello?" Her voice whispered, a sound hardly heard over the constant thrum of the engines. Sahar fled down the hall.

* * *

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned towards the voice, it was Mai, his girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Hi. You feeling better?" She cocked her head to the side.

"From what?" Zuko sighed.

"I don't know… you just seemed kind of different…" Mai said, with her usual indifferent tone.  
"I'm fine." Zuko turned to look out his balcony windows again. He had this constant worry gnawing at him… hopefully his sent assassin was making some progress. He had had a dream last night: he had been in the War Council room with his father and all of the generals. They had been discussing the taking over of the Northern Water Tribes. It was one of the only places still left unconquered. Zuko had been listening attentively, suppressing the gnawing guilt he felt. He had been to the Northern Water Tribe… he had experienced the artic chill, and the strange wonder of the icy décor. And all that… would be destroyed…

But then, right as his father was to finalize the order, the Avatar had stepped in, right into the middle of the hall.

"Fire Lord Ozai," He declared, swinging his Air-Nomad staff over his head, before knocking the stick's end firmly on the ornate floor. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

The dream ended as waves of horror lapped over him. His father's face frowned, and the image was permanently embedded in his mind.

You have failed me for the last time, Prince Zuko…

"Okay." Mai said with a shrug, her dull voice bringing him back to the present. He eyed her carefully as she stepped up to him, her hands in her sleeves. But when she reached him, her hands reached up and quickly intertwined into his thick hair. Her lips closed over his, and his hormones responded. He kissed her fervently, as though he could send all of his troubles through his lips and into hers, where they would stay, forever.

She pulled away, a faint smirk evident in her features, and then she was gone.

Zuko frowned, before turning back to the balcony and staring out at the land before him.

This was home… but somehow, it didn't really feel like it.

* * *

"Food." The soldier grunted, before the named object was tossed through the cell bars.

The hunk of bread hit the unsuspecting Katara on the head before it bounced off, just several feet out of her reach.

Katara studied the food… in this dim lighting, it looked like a simple husk of bread…

It was good enough for her.

Katara's hand slowly stretched out towards the awaiting food. Her fingers strained and spread… only to miss the crust by mere inches.

She slowly started to shift towards it… when her unknown injuries jackknifed into her.

With a gasp, she collapsed on her side and moaned pitifully… her fingers just barely brushing against the food.

* * *

Sahar peered through the cell bars. Why wasn't the girl eating her food? It wasn't bad food… he knew from experience. So why wasn't she eating it? Was it a foolish act of rebelliousness?  
No, Sahar realized as he studied her. She couldn't reach it!

Sahar felt his stomach twist in pity for the young maiden. Somehow, she was injured in such a way that she couldn't move within the distance of two feet!

Sahar pulled out the bread in his pocket, he had saved it since breakfast, and he had been looking forward to it…

But this girl needed it much more than he did. The Captain would never notice the truth of the situation, but would merely overlook it as defiance.

"Hey!" Sahar hissed through the bars.  
When the girl didn't respond, he carefully rapped on her cell bars.

"Huh?" She murmured as she stirred.

"Hey, over here." Sahar murmured.

"Hello?" The girl called softly.

"Shh… be quiet." Sahar made a shushing motion. If he was caught down here… his superior would give him a thrashing.

To his relief, the girl nodded, although she made no move to sit up.

Sahar carefully studied the situation before whispering, "Are you hungry?"  
The girl nodded fervently.

"You can't reach the bread?" He gestured to the disregarded food on the floor… perhaps she couldn't see in the dark.

"No." She called back softly.

Sahar pondered another moment before offering his proposition. "Can you catch?"  
The girl paused a moment before nodding. "I'll try."  
"Okay…" Sahar took out the bread, and weighed it in his hand. It was light… but luckily the girl wasn't very far away. His tongue stuck out the corner of his lip and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

The bread flew straight to its new owner. Sahar stiffened with dread. It was too high! It would sail right over her! They would both lose!  
However, the girl reached up and caught it right as the piece of bread sailed over her.

What a catch, Sahar mused to himself, for a girl.

"Thank you." She whispered.  
Sahar smiled as he heard the abundance of gratitude in her voice. It was about time someone appreciated his efforts!  
He heard a noise upstairs, and he nearly bolted in his sudden fright. However, he paused just a moment before turning back to her…

"What's your name?" He called.

She looked up at him, and for the first time, he saw her clear blue gaze. It was like gazing into a magical pool of water! She hesitated for a moment, but only a mere second, before speaking, "Katara."  
Sahar smiled again, before turning away, "Bye Katara." He whispered over his shoulder.

He thought he heard a faint 'bye' in return.

The thought made him smile once more.

* * *

"Aang?" Sokka came running, spear in hand, as he spotted the Avatar. Why had he been gone so long?  
To Sokka's horror, he noticed that the Avatar's clothes were ripped and torn… and Katara wasn't with him!  
Aang slowed to a stop, before bending over, arrowed hands on his knees, and panting.

"Hi Sokka." The boy said weakly.

"What's the matter?" Sokka said fervently, "What happened?"

"Twinkle Toes!" A younger voice called, and with a rumble of rocks, the 12 year old, master earthbender appeared. Her blind eyes sharpened at the young Avatar, "Where's Sugar Queen. And why are you so tired?"

"Aang!" Sokka growled, grasping the boy's shoulders and shaking them, "Where's my sister. Speak!"  
Finally, the Avatar seemed to be in control of his breath. Sokka mentally fumed. He was a stupid airbender! Why would he need to catch his breath?  
"I'm so sorry, Sokka…" Aang began.

Sokka froze as the brotherly panic hit him. What could have happened to his little baby sister?  
"What is it, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted when the boy was silent for several more moments, "What happened?"  
"Combustion Man…" Aang panted, while pointing to his forehead for emphasis. "Got her."

"Got her?" Sokka whispered in horror.

"She's… dead?" Toph gasped.

"No…" Aang sighed in defeat, "I don't think so. I think he's going to use her as bait…"

"Well, we have to get her back!" Sokka declared, jabbing at the sky with his spear. He would do anything to get his sister back.

"But then that mean that the Combustion Man gets Aang. And that means the end of the war. The Fire Lord would undoubtedly win…" Toph mused.

"What are you saying?" Sokka turned on her angrily. "Are you saying we should Katara behind?"  
"I'm not saying that…" Toph sighed hopelessly, "I just think we really need to think this situation out before we jump into action!"  
"She's right…" Aang sighed, and Sokka whirled ready to confront the Avatar, only to see the boy's head hanging low. Sokka softened. It must be so devastating for him as well… the guilt of 'I could have saved her' would haunt the young boy for a while.

"Okay." Sokka sighed, before turning and heading back to where Appa lay in waiting.

The other two filed in behind the Water Tribe warrior, heads hanging low in frustration and defeat.

* * *

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned impatiently to find a messenger bowing low to the ground.

"Yes?" Zuko sighed.

"There is a message for you from an incoming ship." The man spoke to the ground.

Zuko's face sharpened in interest. Could it already be his assassin? Was the Avatar on board?  
"Well, give it to me." Zuko commanded.

"Yes, sir." The messenger immediately rose and presented a sealed document. He placed it into the Prince's hand, bowed and quickly exited the room.

Zuko waited until the messenger had left before breaking the wax seal and unrolling the scroll.

He frowned as he read the strangely inked message:

Working on the prize, but picked up a stray. More to come.

That was it…

Zuko's hand suddenly burst into flames and the parchment alighted. Zuko strode back to his balcony and dumped the ashes over the edge. He watched as they swirled down and down… before they disappeared out of site.

He wasn't sure if he liked what this message had entailed.

A stray? What could that possibly mean? He could only wait and see…

* * *

**An//: Please give me your feedback!**


	3. The Docking

**Another Chapter! Thanks to all of the reviewers, please keep it up!**

Katara opened her eyes.

Something was different. Very different.

She was still in the dark hold of the ship… and her ribs were still burning… but where was the noise of the ship's engine?

Had they docked?

Katara gulped, as a cold sweat broke began to form on her suddenly hot skin, her demise would soon be revealed…

Please, she prayed, _let my death be quick and my tongue be silent. _

_&&&&&_

"How are we to deliver the man's gift, sir?" One of the crew asked the Captain curiously.

Sahar glanced up from his work, mopping the deck, before quickly dropping his gaze back to his task. However, he strained his ears to take in every word conversed about the young girl.

He had visited her three times since the bread incident. He and she had become friends… considering the situation. Every time he could slip away, he brought her an extra share of bread, unfortunately, that was all that he could risk.

He couldn't give her the medical care she needed.

He couldn't slip her any water. She was from the Water Tribes, after all, and if she escaped and he was fingered… one could never be to careful

He hadn't been able to swipe the keys, and even if he had, he wasn't sure if he'd have the courage to enter her cell.

Entering could mean death for a boy such as he.

So instead, he and the girl conversed quietly for a short amount of time, usually for about fifteen minutes each day.

To his surprise and happiness, he realized that the girl, Katara, was very happy to see him each time, and it wasn't because of his meager gifts of food. She wasn't in the least disgusted by his heritage, as he would have suspected. He had always been taught that Water Tribe citizens were barbaric and crude, but this girl portrayed herself with as much dignity, and manners, as the Royals!

He told her of his mother, and father, who owned an inn and a small shop in the city's bazaar. They weren't well off, but they were fairly happy, and that was all that mattered.

His cousin, and two older brothers had enlisted in the Fire Lord's war. It was no longer called 'His Country's War', the 'War for Rights and Honor', or something honorable as it had once been dubbed. This war had been going on for one hundred years… hadn't that been long enough? There was hardly any resistance left over from the slaughters dealt by his Nation's cunning commanders. Why continue?  
But a complete domination was all that was to be desired… the Fire Lord would stop at nothing until all nations, countries, cities, towns and ports haled the Fire Nation flags.

Sahar sighed to himself, mentally cutting his rant short. The Fire Lord's reasoning were none of his concern. Like every other citizen, all Sahar was to do was to listen and heed his Lord's decrees, no matter how stupid, unfair or cruel they seemed.

To defy them was to a death sentence.

They would take the girl to the Lord's Palace, where she would most likely meet her death… and he would do nothing. He wouldn't try to bargain for her release, he wouldn't help her escape. He wouldn't offer her hope or a smile. He wouldn't try and reassure her, and neither would he give her any advice.

For she was the enemy, and as a loyal Fire Nation citizen, he was to treat her as a criminal, no matter how innocent she seemed.

Sahar furiously swept at the dock, ignoring the tears of helplessness that trickled down his cheeks.

&&&&&

Katara jumped as she heard the sound of a key grating into a lock. Angry waves of pain lapped at her ribs at her sudden movement.

How long had she been floundering, dying, in this darkness?

When was the last time she had seen daylight?

When was the last time she had seen Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, Appa?

It seemed like an eternity.

The door shuddered again, and then swung outwards.

"A little rusty…" A man mused, as he stepped inside, a blazing ball of flame in his left hand.

Katara stared dazedly into the light. Her eyes were stung by it, but she couldn't look away. Its brightness was intoxicating.

"Sir?" Katara heard another voice call.

Katara's heart sped up a tiny bit. She recognized the boy's voice. It was her only visitor in these past wretched days… Sahar, the cabin boy!

What was he doing here?  
"Ah, boy, don't be afraid. She's just a little barbarian girl, she can't hurt you." The man's voice lowered into a whisper as he instructed the boy in low tones.

Katara didn't look away at the orb of light the entire time.

There was a shuffle, a curse, and then a pair of footsteps, hesitant at first, approached her sprawled form.

Finally, Katara tore her gaze away from the fire and looked at the man above her.

Sahar?  
The boy frowned over her, before stooping and touching her neck.

His hands are really warm… Katara thought absentmindedly, before there was a sharp pain. Everything muddled together, and began to slowly ebb away into the familiar blackness.

"Good boy."

&&&&&

Sahar watched anxiously as the limp form of the girl was carried away.

The Boatswain had ordered him to knock out the girl. So that she when she arrived to her destination, she would be utterly lost and confused. She wouldn't have seen how she got there, thus eliminating the possibility of escape, and she couldn't fight.

It was efficient, but it seemed so heartless!

He had refused at first, and the temperamental Boatswain had roughly shoved him forward.

Resigned to his duty, Sahar had approached the girl and had successfully completed it.

It tore at his heart as the girl's eyes flashed in recognition, before fading and closing.

Please don't kill her. He thought as the body disappeared out of sight. 

&&&&&

"Prince Zuko?" Another messenger bowed low to the ground.

"What do you have for me this time?" Zuko asked, successfully keeping the interest out of his voice.

"There's another letter, sir." The man said respectfully to the floor. He held up the letter, while still keeping his eyes leveled to the floor.

Zuko took the rolled parchment, "Dismissed." He commanded.

The man quickly stood and left, while Zuko opened the letter.

Prince Zuko-

Your cargo has arrived. We have delivered it to the holding cells near the Palace. It is located on the fourth floor in Cell 259.

It has been damaged, but it arrived in that condition.  
Your Humble Servant

-Captain Zureel

Zuko frowned down at the paper's contents. Why hadn't they delivered it here? What kind of cargo was this?

The two letters he had received didn't fit together. How could a _stray _be an _it _at the same time?

And why had this letter come in the middle of the night?  
Zuko shook his head once more. Why did things always play out so strangely for him?  
He threw the scroll into the nearby fire, before grabbing his cloak.

Time to pay another visit to the prison.

&&&&&

Katara lifted her head, the first thing she noticed was that the scenery had changed. It appeared she was on land, now, and it was much colder here. The cell's structure hadn't changed much, though.

Must be a standard Fire Nation cell. Katara thought to herself dryly. 

She had been thrown onto the middle of the floor, and unable to find the strength to move, she lay as they had left her, her bare skin brushing up against the frigid tiles.

Was she to die here?

Something caught Katara's eyes and when she focused her fuzzy vision, she noticed that her mat had a worn blanket draped over it.

Eagerly, she started to crawl towards it. She attempted to ignore the biting pain of her broken ribs… all that mattered was the warmth that the blanket would provide.

When she reached it, she was in tears.

How could this hurt so much?  
She tightly wrapped the blanket over herself and attempted to push her thoughts away.

But all she could was think! She was literally left alone in the dark, alone with her troubling thoughts!

She was so tired, but she hadn't moved! Did pain make you tired?

Katara tried to curl herself up into the most comfortable position she could manage.

She sighed once more, and slowly shut her eyes.

How long passed by? She never knew.

&&&&&

She was awakened by a large, warm hand gripping her shoulder.

Katara gasped at the contact, the hand felt amazingly warm against her icy skin. She turned her head and looked up in panic at the huge figure looming above her. He was clothed in a red cloak, but she could make out nothing else. It was too dark.

A low growl emitted from the man's throat. And as she watched, the man crouched over her.

Panic began to pound in her veins, and it froze her in place.

The man pressed something soft over her nose and mouth.  
Automatically, Katara inhaled the substance. She had no time for rational thought before everything went blank once more.

The man bound the cloth around her eyes before slipping his arms under her prone form. Katara was helpless to it all as she was carried swiftly away into the night.

**An//: I'm not quite sure if I liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think!!! Are the chapters too long? Too short? Tell me, please!**


	4. The Start

**An Update... and I'm really sorry it takes me so LONG!  
Okay guys... thanks for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than normal.  
If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Cuz they would really help. **

**I changed the rating to T, just to be safe. This chapter is just a bit more intense than the last ones, but not much.**

**Enjoy!  
**

The silent wanderer so known as 'Tyron' carefully considered the map before him. Plotted on the paper were the various towns and cities that made up this section of the Fire Nation. So far, half of these cities had proven to be failures, no good, and their spot on the map, as a reward, had been given a large slash. There were only several more places to look.

He wondered if the girl had met her new master yet.

The girl…

Again, Tyron found himself debating on why he had 'saved' the girl. Why?

Memories began to trickle through his warped mind, eagerly he tried to focus on them and bring them into clearer view, but they slipped away.

Tyron growled, but concentrated harder on the action. He sat there, in the dirt, focusing, trying… to remember.

Finally, he was rewarded with something… he concentrated a bit harder…

And then there was an explosion of it.

_Girls, clad in fluffy blue parkas, screaming and running, grey and blue eyes stretched wide with terror. A woman raced past him, and he could make out the blood that seeped through the protective blue clothing. Men cried orders, as the Chief desperately tried to assemble his men._

_He saw himself. He was younger, his skin, tan. His eyes, the same dark grey they were now. His face, as emotionless as it always had been, and always would be.  
The snow around him was sooty and red. A mix of spilt substances, their reasoning not too far from each other._

_The crisp, two-step beat of footsteps marching on the snow seemed to echo throughout the whole place.  
He turned, and saw that the fights had begun…_

_A woman screamed and fought, nearly smothered by the sheer ranks of the enemy. Even the scorned woman's rage and skills couldn't hold up against the power of these men. Could it?_

_"Tara! Run!" The voice echoed._

_"Mom?"  
"Tara… I love you… run!"  
"But-"  
"Now!"  
The voice was cut off abruptly, and Tyron looked upon the billowing flames with a cold satisfaction._

_But then suddenly, a chilled wailing met his ears, all stopped at the sound of it. It was unearthly… it was unnatural…  
And still the wailing intensified in pitch… it went higher and higher… until it was a shrill whistle._

_And then everything was red, bloody red, just like the snow. Everything was gone. His senses filled with snow, then filled with blood… faster and faster. He felt his heart pounding, his blood roaring, his limbs straining…_

_Until someone turned it off. Like a flip of a switch everything went out._

_He was gone_.

Tyron's eyes snapped open. He leapt upwards, only to topple over onto his side again. Momentarily, he gave up his struggle to stand, it had always been hard with metal body parts, and instead tried to recuperate.

He had never had such a disturbing vision… he had never felt anything like that… it seemed so real! It was horrifying and disturbing and…

What had he just seen?

Tyron blinked slowly. He stared down at his metal claw of an arm.

He hadn't just had a dream.  
Had he?

No.

How can one have a dream if you don't remember anything about it?

Tyron shook his head.

His once shiny eyes glazed over. He stared back down at his crumpled map, once more, he began to methodically plot, all machine once more.

&& &&&

"We've got to go look for her, Aang."

"I know Sokka…" Aang agreed, "but how?"  
"I'm still thinking about that…" Sokka growled to himself, continuing his rapid pacing around the small campsite.

"I've got it!" Aang crowed suddenly, and both Toph and Sokka whirled to the boy.

"Yes?" They both said breathlessly.

"Okay!" Aang stood up eagerly and began to babble out his idea.

"Aang… I can't understand you." Sokka cut across him.

Aang tried again.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph growled, when the Avatar failed again to make himself articulate.

"Sorry!" Aang blushed a bit, before plunging into his plan once more, "Remember at that port, when we tried to get that family to Ba Sing Se by boat?"  
"When that creepy lady wouldn't give us our passes?" Sokka recalled.

"And you were my valets?" Toph smirked, despite the situation.

"Yeah…" Sokka sighed, "good times…"  
"What about it, Aang?" Toph asked.

"Well, anyways, remember how there were all of those fake, dressed-up Avatars?"

"Yeah…" Toph shrugged.

"So… what you're saying is… that we somehow get someone stupid enough to dress up like you, so we can push them into Combustion Man's way, and while he's distracted with him, we run and get Katara?" Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Aang nodded eagerly.

"But… how are we going to find someone like that?" Toph pointed out.

"And we don't have the supplies for that…"  
"And we can't put an innocent person in that kind of danger, could we?" Aang sighed.

"No…" Toph agreed.

"Sorry Aang…" Sokka exhaled, deflated as another plan failed.

"Don't worry, Sokka, you'll come up with something!" Aang smiled, but the smile contained none of its usual optimism or sincerity. Everything seemed so bleak at the moment, and hopeless. Was this what it was like for the people who thought he, the world's last hope, was dead? Was this what Katara felt like right now?  
Was Katara even alive?  
She better be, and if she was indeed alive, there would be no Fire Nation prison that could hide her.

He'd make sure of it.

&& &&

Katara rubbed her eyes. She hated the cold, despite being raised in it. Well, not the cold that snow or rain brought. She despised the cold of caves, of icy rock and metals.

But when she opened her eyes, there was no cold, bleak metal cage, she wasn't sprawled out on the frosty and unforgiving cell floor. In fact, she was warmer than she had been in a long while. There weren't any bars in sight. The secluded room was glowing with firelight.

She gasped.

Where was she?

She looked down at herself, to discover that a thick mahogany blanket had been draped over her. Under careful inspection, she realized that she had also been set upon a couch… made of silk.

She lifted up her arms, and saw that nothing bound them together. Gently, she touched her chest, before automatically wincing.  
Stupid… she berated herself. Ribs can't be healed in a matter of days!

How long had she been here anyways?

Katara sighed and stared up at the ceiling. What were the possibilities? What could have happened? She tried to recall everything she knew.  
"Ship… cell…" Katara whispered hoarsely to herself, "and… someone?"  
Her mind churned as she remember her last conscious moment in the cell. Someone had come and taken her. But who?  
A savior? If he/she was, then why had she been drugged?  
An enslaver? Then why wasn't she in another cell?

&& && &&

The flowers and serenity of the Palace Gardens were soothing, but nothing nearly as close to the balm that he needed. He needed someone to comfort him in his time of anxiety, but Zuko didn't know who to turn to.  
Uncle? Uncle wouldn't help.

Mai? Mai… would Mai really understand? How could she, if she never seemed to experience this kind of thing, herself?  
So, Zuko decided to turn to objects for comfort. But could the flowers and ponds really help his turmoil?  
"Zuko!" Mai called, striding across the neatly trimmed grass and vegetation.

"Mai…" Zuko greeted as he turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Mai sighed exasperatedly as she sunk down to the grass beside him.

He shrugged and looked away. What was he doing here?  
"Is something wrong?" Mai demanded, "Why haven't you been talking to me?"  
Zuko just shrugged again, "I'm sorry. It's just… something has come up."  
"What?" Mai growled, and then whispered angrily, "Are you trying to break up with me?"  
Zuko instantly met her grey eyes and shook his head, "No… it's not that… it's just…"  
"Sure Zuko… sure." She snarled as she stood to her feet and stalked away.

Zuko watched her go, before hanging his head. He always had the worst of luck.

He glanced up at the sky. The sun was hanging low in the sky, streaking the sky with beautiful oranges and reds.

It would be time to go back soon. Everyone would be suspicious if he spent the night outside. He didn't know how he was going to face the… thing temporarily living inside of his room.

He should have just left her in the prison. He had been thinking about it too, but something had stopped him from leaving. Was it chivalry? Chivalry to the enemy?

What were his options? It had to be a secret… or else it was only a matter of time before the Avatar's survival was discovered. He had to keep her quiet and secret, while extracting the information himself. She would be stubborn, unfortunately. Or maybe she wouldn't… maybe the peasant would see how her situation had changed?

He could kill her… but then he wouldn't be any better off. She could be used as a bargaining chip. A classic exchange.

What if the others found out? He would have to think of something fast, else they would take her quickly.

There was always that… other option. Something that would destroy his relationship with Mai, gross out Azula, disappoint Iroh and possibly please his Father. But who said he would actually have to do _that_. It could all be an assumption.

There were so many possibilities in this game… and they all led to different paths.

He sighed, signaling the end of his mental conversation. He stood and began to walk back to the Palace's chambers.

"Hey-" He called to one of the servants walking by.  
"Yes, sir?" The man instantly dropped to his knees.

"Have a cook bring me up some food." He commanded, somewhat amused at the man's over-submissive posture.

"Yes, sir. Would you have any preferences?" The servant spoke to the floor.

Zuko paused momentarily. What would be suitable for a barbaric peasant? "Nothing too fancy."  
"Yes, sir." The servant jumped to his feet, "Right away sir."  
Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched the man dart away. Couldn't anyone just talk to him normally?

Zuko stared at his door. Now that he was actually in closer-range with it, he felt his anxiety returning. He was a Prince. He could handle this. Right? Right.

_I am the Prince. I'm the Prince. Me. Me…_

He growled to himself- he didn't need to get all worried over a stupid peasant girl!  
He angrily shoved the door open. It collided against the wall with a thud, which was accompanied by a gasp and then a painful yelp.

Zuko walked in, and glared down at the girl, who's eyes were as wide as the moons.

"What?" He snarled, to which she flinched, but didn't respond.

Zuko waited for several moments. Strange… she wasn't saying anything. She didn't even attempt to move. She was just… lying there, looking up at him.

He felt guilty. He looked away furiously, before stalking away and slamming the door behind him.

He needed more time to think… and he sure couldn't do it in there.

"Sir? You're food?" Someone called behind him.

"Leave it at the door." Zuko bellowed angrily as he paced away, distancing himself from his source of trouble.

He needed a plan… and he needed it bad.

**THERE YOU GO! PLEASE REVIEW!  
(It wasn't confusing, right? There'll be more on Tyron later!) BTW, it would really help if you guys had any suggestions on a 'Rescue Katara' plan, because i'm not quite sure how that's going to go. No Guarantees, obviously. Thanks!  
Jeez, its taking the Avatar crew SO long to air the new episodes...**

**Suggestions? Comments?  
Please no flames though... **


	5. The Confrontations

**Thanks to NorthernLights25, makula- somewhat more zuko/tara interactions, starz131, EndlessBlack- i still don't know when they're airing those things!- and knd- thanks! ur so nice! i hope i can continue to meet your expectations!**

**Alright, please give me your feedback. Cuz, it really helps. Zuko seems kinda biopolar in this chapter, so let me know if its realistic or believable, okay? (If you don't mind!)**

**Once more, I apologize for taking so long to update- that gets a little old, huh?**

Zuko warily surveyed the hallways- no guards were in site. Careful not to let his footsteps echo, he stepped lightly down the narrow corridors. His eyes constantly swept over his surroundings, he didn't want to be caught here again. He hadn't been back here in a while, it was far too humiliating to be rejected again and again. But he was confident that he wouldn't receive an empty silence this time…

"Uncle." He announced as the door swung open on rusty hinges.

His uncle made no indication that he had heard him.

"Uncle." He repeated, frowning. Would he have to pull out his trump card already? Why couldn't his uncle just talk to him?  
"Uncle," He snarled, after several moments. It didn't matter if the old man wouldn't talk to him- he was still listening, "I'd just like to say that-no thanks to you- my plan worked. How does it feel? Not wanted, or cared for by anyone? What good did defending the Avatar do for you? I'll have you know that he'll soon be under this roof- probably in a cell next to yours. The whole Fire Nation, and the rest of the world, will come by and view him and you with disgust. The Avatar's days of freedom are over!"  
Zuko turned to leave, angry despite his haughty speech, but he couldn't resist one last parting shot, "If you won't talk to me, then I guess the girl will have to receive your punishment. I'm sure she's a virgin, I'm sure I'll quite enjoy breaking her in. Perhaps I'll bring her by to show you."  
Finally- for the sake of the girl- the ex-general was moved to words. His raspy voice was filled with condemnation and disapproval, that Zuko flinched, "Have you truly sunk so low?"  
"So your tongue is still intact, old man." Zuko quickly recovered and spun back to his flaming uncle, "I had wondered if they'd cut it off, seeing that's what they do to despicable traitors such as you!"

"When they find that you've failed once again, Prince Zuko, then you'll soon be down here with me." Iroh growled.

Zuko took a step back, clearly hurt by his uncle's proclamation. It took him a moment to compose himself again, "That's not true!"  
"What makes you think that the Avatar's companion will submit? You've tried her once before- let her go." Iroh sighed, worried, despite his scorn, for his nephew's sanity. How could he think that forcing the girl could benefit from anything other than shame?  
"No." Zuko snarled, "She'll listen to me- she won't have a choice. She'll break- don't think I don't know how. She'll do exactly as I say- or her dear friends will pay the consequences. It's not a prisoner-captor relation, it's a master-slave one."  
"You really are your father's son." Iroh retorted.

A deathly silence blanketed the small room. Zuko's eyes were narrowed into slits, he was on the verge of lighting his uncle aflame. No one dared to speak to him like that.

"Glad you finally noticed." Zuko sneered, before he stormed out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

His footsteps pounded the metal floor- he didn't care who heard him now.

Katara shivered, despite the heat radiating in the spacious room.

Prince Zuko. Of all the people to meet up with… it had to be him.

Why? Why was fate so cruel to her?

She shivered again, and her face contorted in pain as she disturbed her ribs. What would he do to her? Was he the one who had hired that monster to chase after her and the others? Was he going to kill her?

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax against the pillowed seat. Her injury made her weak- and she couldn't afford to be weak right now.

Her stomach growled, but that was the least of her problems.

"Guys," she whispered softly, "please come find me."

Now all she could do was wait, doomed to her fate.

Zuko continued to trek angrily across the courtyard, back to his room. He would face this girl now. He wasn't afraid of her. Who was she? A peasant of no value to anyone but the Avatar- a little child.

He reached the door, but this time opened it carefully. Palace dwellers would soon become curious if he continued his tirade.

He strode inside, picking up the servant's delivered tray of food, and shutting the door softly behind him. He set the variety of cold dishes on a nearby table while he studied his girl. She seemed to asleep.

He sat on his bed, and continued to study the girl thoughtfully.

He hadn't actually decided on what he was going to do. He wasn't honestly planning on 'breaking her in'. It had long since been discovered that he wasn't that kind of person.

One thing was certain, Zuko thought as he stared down at her soft features, she wasn't going back to her cell. On his way out, a could have sworn he heard the shrill scream of a woman.

How was he going to talk to her? She would obviously hate him, as was expected. Was he to ignore her?  
He probably would have to restrain her in some way. Gagging and chaining her to the bed was probably the most efficient way… keep her on edge with a bit of fear.

He sighed. Life always loved to throw him the twist. Couldn't he have been sent that Water Tribe boy instead? No. It had to be the girl, and not the twelve year old, the older, well developed one.

She hissed in her sleep; Zuko raised an eyebrow. What could she possibly be dreaming about? He glanced to his curtains, sunlight had stopped seeping through them long ago. It was probably around midnight.

He stood and leaned over her. He brought a careful finger to her cheek, and delicately ran it across the soft flesh. Mai's cheek had never been that soft. If her cheek was that soft, how soft would the rest of her body be?

Zuko groaned. Jeez, the last thing he needed was temptation.

The girl's eyes suddenly shot open. Her surprised scream echoed throughout the halls before it was cut off abruptly.

"Quiet!" He hissed in her ear, glowering at her with his hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Her eyes slowly lost its fear, and froze into a glare.

Zuko felt himself suddenly infuriated. First his uncle, and now her? No, she would adopt a more humble attitude in his presence, and if she wasn't willing, then he'd just have to encourage her.

"You-" He began, his hand slowly warming over her mouth. Her eyes quickly lost their defiance. "Are not to treat me with such disrespect. I saved your pathetic life, and I will not suffer abuse from someone such as you."

With his other hand, he quickly scooped her up and tossed her onto his huge bed.

She cried out as she hit the bed, and he quickly climbed up behind her. "Do you understand me?" He snapped, grasping her upper arm.

She made a desperate wriggling attempt on the bed, before something seemed to give. She stilled for a moment, only to lash out with her free hand.

Zuko snarled as her finger nails raked across his face. She took his distraction as an opportunity and attempted to make a dash for freedom, as futile as it was. She didn't even make it off the bed before he lunged at her, threw her down and quickly straddled her.

She froze underneath him, and he smirked down at her, feeling that victory was near.

"I said… do you understand me?" His hot breath tickled her face.

She didn't respond, and only stared up at him with wide moon eyes. As he watched her, they seemed to become more and more shiny. Moisture began to pool in the corners of her eyes.

Zuko felt his iron resolve begin to waver… he didn't want to be responsible for this girl's tears.

"Please…" She whispered, her voice soft and cracked.

He stared down impassively at her, desperately trying not to give into the girl's voice. "Don't fight me- and you won't get hurt."

"Please…" She repeated, "get off…"  
"Why?" Zuko sneered, and then wiggled against her, "Are you uncomfortable? Hmm? Well, I suppose you'll be a bit more cooperative, won't you?"  
She nodded, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Surprised at her compliance, Zuko slowly rolled off her. He hesitantly released her, mentally preparing himself for her next attack.

But the girl did nothing, sensing her release, she tried to roll over on her opposite side, away from him. However, when she winced visibly, she rolled back onto her back, closed her eyes, and delicately tried to cradle her ribs.

Zuko frowned at her strange behavior. What was wrong with her? Was she giving him some sort of silence treatment? "Hey." He touched her shoulder, she didn't respond.

"Don't you-" He began, until he finally recognized her position. Several of his crew members had once engaged in a midnight bar brawl- it hadn't ended well for any of them, and one of them had broken most of his ribs. They had brought him back, and on his pallet, he had favored this position…

"Are you hurt?" He asked dumbly.  
He didn't expect an answer, but she nodded.

He looked around the room awkwardly. This could complicate things. If he sent her down to the infirmary, or sent for a doctor, questions about the girl would be raised for sure. He could always order the person into silence… but there was always a risk of a slipping tongue.

The only option left was for him to take care of it.

"Ribs?" He asked.

Her head nodded once more.

"How long ago?" He continued, uncomfortable with the long, drawn out silence.

He found himself looking into shiny blue eyes, "Since I was taken…"

"Oh…" He replied, looking away as he sought a plan of action. Had he hurt them more by sitting on her? Yes… he probably had. Crap.

He glanced back down at her. He needed to do something, that much was obvious.  
"Hold still," He ordered, somewhat wearily, " and try to relax."

The girl's eyes were wide as he settled closely to her. His hand rested hesitantly on her tan stomach. He was glad she was wearing this Fire Nation outfit, which made it obvious that she had been captured while trying to blend in, because with her old Water Tribe robes, he might have had to take off her dress/shirt thingy. Now that would have been… uncomfortable.

He flushed away all of his trivial thoughts as his eyes focused on her injured body. He frowned, he couldn't tell where the problem was! His hand slowly trailed upward to her chest, mentally thanking the spirits that she wasn't struggling.

"Tell me where it hurts." He sighed.

She lifted her hand, and delicately spread it over her lower chest region.

"Here?" He asked, gently applying pressure to the area.

"Yes." She whispered shakily.

He studied her, before turning away. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"… a little." She admitted.

"When does it hurt the most?"

"When I try to move."  
He sighed, "Well… there's nothing that can really be done for that…"

"…okay."  
"Nothing much…" he continued, "just rest, I guess."

The room filled with an awkward, heavy silence.

"Look… um… about earlier…" Zuko lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the correct words, "I…"  
He stiffened suddenly, he heard the distant clicking of metal heels meeting metal floors. Even if it was just a guard, no one could know about her. _No one._

"Come on!" He hissed, and as she just stared up at him, confusion and anxiety bubbling up in her eyes, he reached down at scooped her up again. "Quiet!"

For the most part, she was quiet, a little uncomfortable, perhaps, but quiet. _Where to hide her?_

He spun around in a circle, before sliding onto his knees and pushing her under his bed. Hopefully, the long, red trim would conceal her.

Then, he flipped back over onto the bed, and attempted to look 'tres casual'. Not a moment too soon, his door flew open and in strode the demon- his sister.

Her hawk-like eyes quickly swept the room, before her lips pressed together and curved down into a frown. "Hello, DumDum."  
He tensed at his irritable nickname, before managing a polite response, "Hi. What brings you here?"  
"Oh nothing really, Zuzu." She continued, examining her nails in the firelight, "I just came on an instinct, that's all. But, I suppose it was nothing. Well, what are you doing? Just sitting there?"  
"I'm thinking…" He replied.

"About?" Azula prodded.

"… uncle." He lied.

"Well," Azula shrugged, dismissing the idea immediately, "why bother thinking about him? He's a waste of your time, Zuko. Trust me."  
When Zuko didn't answer, she sighed, "Well… I suppose I'll just leave you here to your brooding. If you have anything to tell me, just stop by whenever. We're siblings, after all, Zuko. You can tell me anything. Really." She insisted, as she turned to leave.

"I know…" Zuko sighed, as the door shut.

"Not." He added in an undertone.


End file.
